Third Eye
by Centalope
Summary: Jim Kirk, McCoy and Spock are ready to depart from a planet they've been stranded on. Jim has been taking pills to keep him "living". Everyone comes back safe... Or, nearly everyone. Some major Hurt!Jim is in the making.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm going to try to touch onto a plot that I hope hasn't been done before. This is only the beginning of Jim's mishaps, muahaha. Rate and review! It feeds me motivation :)**

Jim Kirk sat absent-mindedly in his quarters, staring down at his feet. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, taking shelter in a strange cabin, recovering from a landing party teleport gone wrong with the rest of his crew. Well, the rest of his crew, being Spock and McCoy.  
There was a knock at the door. Jim's head shot up and he quickly reacted.  
"Come in."  
In walked a rather young red lady. Literally. Her clothes were red, her eyes were red, her hair, her skin, the only thing that wasn't red were her make up. Which was green.  
"I've got your meds sir!" she chortled, happily walking in and dumping them on a table.  
It was difficult for Jim to tell if she was being intimidatingly happy on purpose. If so, she could teach Spock a thing or two.  
"Thanks, uh.." he paused and realised he didn't know her name.  
"Lilocyde" she answered for him. The Captain squinted. Sounded like the name of the medicine.  
"Alright" he said instead, rubbing his arms. She turned to walk out, and as he did, he flipped open his communicator.  
"Kirk to Enterprise, come in" he said hastily.  
"Enterprise here, Scotty speaking" came the voice of the Scottish engineer.  
"Scotty? What are _you_ doing on the bridge?"  
"Mr Sulu here wanted to take a wee nap, poor laddie is exhausted, Captain!"

Jim blinked. How long has it been?

"Uh, Scotty, how long have we been down here for?"  
"3 days Captain, and nobody on this ship got a wink of sleep since you beamed down!"  
Jim shook his head and sighed, resting the communicator against his forehead.  
"Alright, how's the repairs going Scotty?"  
"It's all done Captain, been waiting for your command but got nothing when I comm'd you this morning" "Well, stand by at the transporter, I'll get McCoy and Spock, beam us up on my command" he ordered, standing up from his bed. "Kirk out" he flipped the communicator shut and made his way to the door.

As he yanked the door open, he jumped when Spock and McCoy appeared in front of him.  
"Well hey Jim, thought you'd be asleep right now?" the doctor stated almost questionability. The Captain rolled his shoulders back and spun back around.  
"Nah, was just gonna go looking for you, Bones" he said, then paused. "Oh yeah, you too Spock"  
The Vulcan's eyebrow twitched.  
"What for Jim, are you hurt?" McCoy began analysing him with beady eyes looking for missed injuries.  
"I'm not hurt Bones, just getting ready to beam back aboard the Enterprise" Jim plonked down onto his bed.  
"Well? Are we just gonna stand around here and talk about life on the Enterprise or are we actually going to make an effort to get back?" McCoy grumbled, snatching Jim's communicator, leaving the Captain wide mouthed.  
"Doctor McCoy here, we're ready to be beamed up. 3 of us"  
"Aye aye, stand by."  
Jim snatched the communicator back and scowled at his friend. Spock was watching from a distance with his hands intertwined behind his back.  
"Interesting" he proclaimed, craning his neck to the left slightly. "Doctor, where is your communicator? Is there a reason to be taking the communications device which was that of the Captain's?"  
Jim bowed somewhat at the source of his defending. "Thank you Spock" he glared at McCoy.  
"What do you _think_ happened to it Spock? It broke, like _yours_ " McCoy scowled at the highly amused Vulcan. Just then, the yellow tinted beams of light surrounded them, and everyone stiffened to prepare themselves for having their atoms scattered across space.

Jim abruptly stumbled back, his vision flashing white, blue splotches spreading out to colourise the whiteness, which all but disappeared when everything swiftly went black as quickly as the vision had started. He felt himself collide with a wall.  
"Jeez Jim, you okay?" McCoy's face was the first thing he saw, concerned expressions etched across his face.  
"Yeah—like you said earlier, I should have been asleep, must be tired" he waved it off and brushed past his two friends, nodding towards Scotty by the transporter and leaving the room.

"Jim!" a voice called, footsteps following it and growing louder, the figure of McCoy catching up to him. "That didn't look good, let me check you over" he whispered sincerely, gripping a hand on Jim's rapidly moving left arm as he walked. Jim closed his eyes in exasperation and shook his head.  
"M' fine Bones, I'm going to my quarters" Jim pulled his arm away from McCoy, who's facial features were going getting more pronounced in determination.  
"Jim, you're coming with me" the CMO announced more sternly, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him backwards, towards the destination they just passed.  
" _Bones_!" the Captain hissed, halting his stride and backing away slowly. "I'm going to my quarters to sleep, I'm not coming with you, so leave me alone, that's an order!" he continued walking to his quarters, desperate for the sweet release of sleep. McCoy huffed and turned the opposite direction, marching back towards his sickbay.

Jim was storming down the rest of the hallway like a child having a tantrum. He entered his quarters, and ordered the door to stay locked the second it hissed shut. Jim didn't need McCoy bursting into his quarters and disturbing his well needed blissful sleep for his own self-righteous needs!

Satisfied, he made his way to his bed, only to have another vision suddenly take over his mind. He gasped and collapsed onto the floor, _just_ missing the bed frame. This time the image came with noises, very _loud_ noises, Jim was sprawled on the floor covering his ears with his hands forcefully, not caring that the noise was coming from within his own head, the visions started flashing white and blue, blue to black, black to white and started over again. He couldn't seem to get out of it, Jim felt like it was pulling him deeper and deeper every time it restarted. Trying to distinguish the difference between reality and the seeming-to-be nightmare, he threw a fist on the floor and began screaming, screaming as loud as he could manage, screaming so that his voice was louder than the noises parading through his head, but it never seemed to end, never seemed to work. His attempts were futile as the noise just grew louder the more he screamed.

He only hoped that Bones would hear him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for follows n' favourites! Keep em coming, as then, so will the fic chapters. Enjoy!**  
-

Spock very graciously sat down in the Captain's chair, hiding the fact that he once again was internally marvelling over the fact he was sat on such an exquisite form of seating.  
"Sorry if I appear rude Spock, but.." Uhura swivelled round to face the acting Captain. "Where's Jim?"  
The Vulcan tilted his head; "He has retired to his quarters, Lieutenant."  
"Yeah, because _some_ of us have the common sense to get some rest after being stranded for 3 days" McCoy interrupted, mockingly.  
"The hint in which you intended to insult me with is not logical Doctor, for you too, have not rested."  
McCoy scoffed and shook his head dismissively.  
"Further, I can last longer without sleeping, than your species are able to" the Vulcan added. "Generally, I do not feel any different, considering this is my lifestyle, and-"  
" _Yes Spock I get it_ " McCoy sneered in his face, the Vulcan maintaining his blank expression.

Uhura faltered in her seat and quickly forced herself upright before McCoy saw her.  
"Lieutenant?" Spock had caught her, however.  
"Yes Captain?" Uhura begged from within herself that he didn't announce to the entire bridge that she wavered for 2 seconds.  
"What was the cause for the temporary weakness that I observed you endure just now?"  
McCoy instantly spun to face Uhura. She sighed.  
"Captain, doctor, I am fi-"  
"What do you mean by weakness, Spock? Did you see? What happened?" he began analysing the Lieutenant for serious injuries. He saw nothing, so grabbed a tricorder from his medkit and run it over her. She rolled her eyes and sat back, annoyed.  
"Doctor," she began, holding back a frustrated sigh of embarrassment.  
"Damn it, when was the last time you ate something?" McCoy looked at her as if he's had the biggest shock of his life. "You're malnourished!"  
"Well, not since Jim left to beam down 3 days ago, doctor, I didn't move from my post"  
McCoy scowled, turned to another crew member, and found a new victim; Sulu. He marched up to him, running the same test.  
"Damn it Spock, is everyone in this room malnourished? We're gonna end up getting grounded by Starfleet Command if they find out!"  
"We were merely being faithful to Captain Kirk, doctor" Sulu squinted and straightened his back. McCoy turned a perfect 90 degrees towards Sulu and gave him an angry glare.  
"No-one on this damn bridge is gonna be more useful than an empty candy wrapper at this point" he turned to Spock and gave him a frown. "Everyone in this room is going to eat right now, and that's a medical order from your chief medical officer!"  
Spock opened his mouth to say something, probably about how he was in command, but then realised when it came to the health of the crew, Doctor McCoy had more authority than him. He snapped his mouth shut again and nodded to everyone, who were all hopefully staring at him.

As everyone left to eat, Spock approached McCoy with caution, just in case he was still fuming with anger.  
"What do you want, Spock?" McCoy could feel him hovering behind him.  
"Doctor, seeing as Jim might still be sleeping in his quarters, I ask for myself to bring him food"  
McCoy blinked rapidly. "Spock," he rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "You're the Captain, _you can do what you want_ "  
The Vulcan inclined his head. "I will ensure that Jim receives his sustenance"  
McCoy slightly smirked in reply, and watched Spock leave to grab food for their friend.

On his way to Jim's quarters, Spock stared in disgust at the food that beheld him. The food that he was holding in his hands. The food, which were only separated by the plastic object that lay between the apparently digestible slop and his hands. He felt glad that the ship had food of Vulcan custom on board the ship, and he didn't have to tolerate whatever nutritious poison that the humans were known to like.

He caught sight of the door, and unfortunately for him, collided with the metal. He exhaled briefly and passed the plate into his left hand, entering Jim's code combination with the other. The door didn't budge. Spock held back the urge to groan in irritation.  
"Jim?" he called calmly outside. "I bring you nourishment." He waited for a few beats but heard no reply. Was he asleep? Spock carefully bent down to look through the door window.  
Peering through, he saw his friend, sprawled out across the floor hyperventilating, seemingly muttering something in terror.  
"Jim? Captain?" he raised his voice in alarm of what he saw, not expecting a reply.  
After the sight continued for another 5 seconds, Spock threw the plate aside and hammered on the door, not caring about his display of emotions.  
"Jim! It is Spock! Open the door!" he almost shouted, to no avail. He wasn't even sure if the outside of the quarters were soundproof. He attempted to enter a security override pin, which threw him out 4 times, before he dropped everything and ran as fast as he could back to the bridge. He could use the communications built into the walls, but didn't think of such.

"Well then, I guess the next time you decide to eat something that you think looks disgusting, you can bet your sorry ass that it will also taste disgust-"  
"Doctor McCoy!" bellowed a voice from behind him. McCoy spun around instantly to face a very wildly panicked and out of breath Vulcan. McCoy instinctively grabbed his medkit and hurriedly walked next to Spock. He wasn't used to seeing the Vulcan like this.  
"What's happened Spock?" he asked, control filling up his voice.  
"It's-" he tried to catch his breath, "It is Jim, doctor" he said, trying to sound calm and collective as if no-one saw him barge in while yelling. Before Spock could finish his sentence, McCoy was darted off to the turbolift, with the Vulcan following behind him. The rest of the crew were staring blankly as the doors closed at the sudden commotion.

"Why couldn't you just get me through the communicator?" McCoy fumed as he stormed down the hallway.  
"I.." Spock hesitated. "I did not think of this solution"  
"Your solution was to find me and make him wait for as long as possible?" he scowled.  
"Believe me when I say that I was temporarily emotionally compromised by what I had seen, it will not happen again, doctor"  
"Yeah you can bet your sorry ass it won't happen again" McCoy spat at him through gritted teeth, approaching Jim's quarters and quickly peering through the window.  
"Shit." He muttered under his breath, passing the medkit to Spock and rapidly typing in the manual override controls to the door. As the door opened, he snatched the medical supplies back and quickly strode up to Jim's side, who was on his back now, his eyes glossed over, breathing shallowly. McCoy began to run a tricorder over him.  
"When I saw him a few minutes ago, he was in a most unpleasant state" Spock stated.  
"And I guess I'd still be seeing this 'unpleasant state' if it wasn't for how slow you were to get me" the doctor replied.

Spock decided that for now, it was best to keep his mouth shut.

 _ **TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I continue destroying the life of our favourite Captain! :D Enjoy~**

McCoy's eyes were focused onto Jim's, which were open but unfocused. Whatever he had just endured, it was over, but it clearly took the energy out of him.

He quickly felt his forehead with the back of his hand, inhaling quietly at the temperature.  
"Jim?"  
The Captain's head lulled from side to side, trying to focus on the voice.  
"..'ones?"  
"Yeah it's me, kid" McCoy ran a hand behind his friend's back and helped him sit up. "You remember what happened?"  
There was a look of puzzlement on his face. "Blue"  
"Blue?" McCoy began considering every single possibility of every single psychiatric problem known to the human race.  
"Yeah"  
Jim's eyes drifted shut again, falling slack into McCoy's grip.  
"Alright," he grunted, laying him back down. "Nice, ' _blue'_ is really gonna help me find out what's wrong with you"  
"I believe he is suffering from some kind of side effect" the Vulcan piped in.  
"Yeah, but side effect from _what_?" McCoy took out his communicator. "This is McCoy, need a medical team down at the Captain's quarters" he didn't take his eyes off his friend. "Oh yeah, and bring a stretcher, I'm not carrying him"

Jim woke up. Or at least, he _thought_ he was waking up. He was dragged back down into darkness again moments later. He caught sight of the blue entity again. It seemed to be talking to him?  
"Just…some…'cine….okay?"  
His vision cleared, a figure appearing in front of him. It was a face-and he realised the blue he was seeing, was actually McCoy. It didn't feel real though, perhaps it wasn't; everything felt dreamy and…weird.  
Jim watched as the imaginary McCoy had readied a hypo, glancing at it, while saying some gibberish that he couldn't put together.  
He blinked rapidly trying to stay awake, only to realise what McCoy was about to do would probably do the opposite.  
Before he could finish gathering his thoughts, a cold sharp feeling went into the back of his arm, with an extremely loud hissing sound accompanying it.  
Jim seized his arm back, staring up at McCoy, only to have his friend's face wash out and go white, instantly being met with excruciating pain in his abdomen.  
He screamed like a 5 year old having a tantrum, trying to pull away from the source of his torment. Heaving out forced breaths, " ** _Stop_**!" was the only thing he could hear, the sound of his own voice wiping out every other sound that had become muddled in his brain.  
"Jim—" a name was called. Was it his? It was quickly dismissed as another wave of pain washed over him like a tsunami.  
The Captain swayed his hands everywhere, hoping to smack away the abuser. The hand came into contact with skin, he grabbed at it and squeezed it as hard as he possibly could; perhaps they would drop their weapon.  
"Jim!" the sound of his name was called again, more urgent this time. "Jim it's alright, let go, it's me!" as soon as that sentence ended, Jim found himself entering complete blackness and shooting upright into reality within a matter of seconds.

"Hey, hey it's okay kid"  
Jim panicked, his eyes darting everywhere, he tried to move his hand towards his abdomen but another pair of hands had a very firm grip on them.  
" _Let go_ " he found himself whispering hoarsely.  
"I can't do that, Jim" McCoy was looking him in the eyes now, and Jim could tell they were swamped with emotions.  
"Leh go.." the blonde haired man slurred. "Leh.. leht g-g"  
"Captain," a more stable voice cut him off. "You are safe."  
Jim shut up at the voice which seemed to sooth him. Then his mind instantly flashed back to the dream.  
 _"No"_ he threw himself backwards, away from his tormenters. "Don't you dare come near me"  
Bones rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Jim, stop being a child, we're not gonna hurt you"  
"Doctor—"  
"It was you, you were the one who.." Jim's thoughts started flooding through him. Was McCoy the reason why he was having these nightmares? The blue was him, after all.  
"You must see to reasoning, Jim, if we had hurt you, then why we would be trying to calm you down?" The Vulcan tried to make the Captain see sense. "It is not logical"  
"To hell with your logic, Spock!"  
"Jim, considering your obvious lack of competence in decision making, it is my duty to inform you that you are temporary relieved of command and therefore I am now acting Captain"  
McCoy smacked him on the arm. "Not now, Spock!"  
"Listen, I don't know w-what you are, but you shouldn't.. go near me anymore, then everything will be.. okay" Jim looked upwards to McCoy with clear hurt in his eyes. Spock began to walk towards him, before McCoy put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him backwards, allowing himself to approach their friend instead. There was clearly something wrong with him, and the doctor needed to find out what.  
"Jim," he began calmly. "Sit down" gesturing towards Jim's bed, he outstretched an arm to him. Jim ignored the arm but slowly made his way over to the comfortable looking form of seating. McCoy followed him, taking a medkit with him, Jim eying it closely.

There was only silence between the two men, Jim just glancing down at his feet. Finally, McCoy spoke up. "What did you mean by 'blue'?"  
Kirk gripped his shirt tightly, then sluggishly shifted himself backwards. "You were there" he whispered.  
"I was where, kid?"  
"I keep getting these weird… visions, these.. I don't know Bones"  
McCoy relaxed a little, seeing that his friend was starting to calm down now.  
"So you're saying that the blueness…" he tried to piece together the information he had; "was me?"  
"Yeah.. you were the blue thing" he shoved his face into his hands, McCoy crooked his head downwards, conflicted. He needed to run _a lot_ of tests on him to figure out what was wrong. It would save both of them a lot of time and get his friend better quicker. But at the same time, he was already afraid of him.  
'It'll keep getting worse if I don't do shit' Bones thought to himself, giving a quick glimpse at his medkit. Making eye contact with Spock, he gave a quick nod and cautiously reached for his medkit, dragging the bag towards him and digging his hand inside, trying to find the right instrument. He kept an eye on Kirk at all times, to make sure he didn't see.  
Finally, he found a hypospray. Quickly, he turned the face of the device towards him to see what was inside, then put a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
"This is for your own good, you idiot" he said out loud, Jim jerked towards him, scrambling backwards and falling off the bed at the sight of the hypo.  
"Jim—"  
"Captain, do not try to-"  
" ** _GET OUT_**!" he screamed at the two men. Both of them considered it, but after looking at each other, made a conscious decision to stay put. McCoy needed to get him into sickbay, and fast. Just then, the ship's intercom came on, warning of a ship wide announcement.  
"This is Captain Kirk, red alert, everyone must vacate to their quarters, our chief medical officer Doctor McCoy is no longer a rational being, your lives are in danger and you must get to your quarters immediately! I repeat, your lives are in danger!"  
Spock turned his head from Kirk to McCoy, expecting there to be anger and hatred at this illogical assumption that the entire crew were now tricked with, but there was only distress and sorrow embedded into his facial features.

 _ **TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Enjoy!**

"Doctor McCoy, I believe there is no option but to use ways of force to bring him into your care"

"Yeah I know Spock," he wandered cautiously over to the Vulcan. "Got an idea. Think you can, y'know.. do the shoulder thing?" he smirked.

"Are you referring to the Vulcan nerve pinch?" he craned his head sideways as if in deep thought.

"Yeah, yeah that, whatever, just do it, alright?"

"I will do as I can"

Spock circled around Jim as he backed away from him.

"I'll maroon you off the ship if you come closer" warned the Captain. "I will.. report you for mutiny!"

At that, Spock lunged forward to grab his shoulder, but Jim reacted quickly, lifting a leg to knee the Vulcan in the stomach.

"Spock!" McCoy pushed the Captain aside and scanned Spock's face for pain, though as usual there was no sign of emotion.

"You in any pain?" he finally asked.

"Negative, doctor"

Just then, Spock darted up to Jim and gripped his shoulder with difficulty. Luckily, the Captain came plummeting down into McCoy's reach.

"Okay" he said determinedly, bending down to assess his friend. "I don't know what the rest of the crew are gonna be like when they see me, you think you could somehow bring him to sickbay without anyone noticing?"

"Of course, doctor."

With ease, Spock hauled the Captain over his shoulder and made his way to the turbolift.

"Doctor! Oh, haha, I.." Chapel brushed off the feeling of anxiety as McCoy turned up.

"Nothing to worry about nurse, Jim is on some weird paranoid delusional crap and thinks I'm out to get him"

The doctor glanced between the monitor and his PADD.

"I don't want him on sedatives, have you given him anything?"

"No doctor, commander Spock has only just brought him here" Chapel walked up to Jim's bed and administered a dosage of something.

"What's that?" McCoy immediately started looking for signs of an allergic reaction.

"Just some nutrients, poor man is very low on iron"

McCoy tensed his shoulders and took another look at the PADD.

"That's weird.." he looked back up at Jim, striding up to the side of his head and roughly pulling an eyelid back, shining a penlight in his eyes.

"Chapel get some bloods done on him, I have an idea"

* * *

James Kirk woke up with a stinging feeling in his wrist. He attempted to rub it against what he assumed was a bed.

"Ow-ah-" he pulled his arm back and snapped his head to look at his wrist. Through his blurry vision he could see that there was an IV in his arm.

"So Jim, how you feelin'?"

Jim looked up to find McCoy glaring down at him.

"Mmm.. funny bones.." that sounded like a joke. "Funny bones.. funny bone.. get it?"

McCoy sighed in exasperation. "Yeah kid, I get it" he dragged over a stool and sat next to him.

"Listen, you gotta tell me what you'd been eating or drinking back on that planet. Had you been offered anything by a stranger?"

"Nnmm.. well I kinda was being given these druuugs by.." his eyes grew wide in panic. "Drugs. Bones am I going to jail?" he shot up in bed, sending the alarms off, McCoy slowly setting him back down again.

"No kid, you're not going to jail. Tell me more?"

"Well I.. the drug.. it.. the.." Kirk's eyes fluttered shut.

"Dammit man, stay awake!' McCoy shook his shoulders a little, producing a groan from his friend. "What drug?"  
Kirk groaned louder and rolled onto his side, trying to highlight to McCoy to basically, piss off.

" _Jim_ " he ushered, trying to push Kirk to speak.  
"They said it was.. needed for my species to survive on their planet"

"Then how come you never told me about it?"  
"Dunno.. none of your business I guess"

McCoy looked at him dumbfoundedly.  
"Jim, you're the _Captain_ , you're _supposed_ to ask us if we had taken it to make sure we'd all survive"  
Kirk rolled onto his back again. "Yeah.. and you're the doctor here, it's _your_ job to check with everyone"

Jim assumed he'd won that argument, because the only reply he got from his friend was an annoyed grunt.  
"Right" the doctor finally said, arms folded. "Now that you've spilled the beans, _you_ ," he gestured to his friend, "Need to sleep."

Kirk didn't even get a chance to protest before McCoy jabbed him in the shoulder with a hypo.  
"Bones!" Jim whined, feeling the effects already.  
"Just shut up and sleep kid" was the last thing he heard.

 **A few hours later.**

" _Booones_ " the blonde man came round, trying to catch the eye of the doctor, who was there at his bedside but blatantly ignoring him. Kirk didn't let McCoy leave his sight.  
"Alright kid" he finally said, placing his PADD down and walking off to the other side of the room, Kirk's eyes following him.  
"Well? Come on then" McCoy beckoned him. Jim rubbed his face, stood up from the bed and followed McCoy out the room, albeit cautiously. Once they entered, the doctor just left him standing in the room.  
A few moments of anticipation later and McCoy had returned with a large slab of metal on wheels. Or, a machine.  
"Don't think I've used this on _you_ before, but first time for everything"  
He wheeled over a chair a few minutes later and stood back to admire how incredibly strong and handy he was.  
"Sit here" he added, pointing to the chair. Kirk slowly folded his arms while still keeping his distance.  
"..Why?" he asked cautiously.  
"It's a Robbiani dermal-optic" McCoy blurt out. Kirk stepped away from the threatening sounding name.  
"A what now?"  
"I get to see your emotional structure, now take a seat" he grumbled, leaning back on the machine. "I think you had it done before you got the ship, no?"  
Captain Kirk lethargically sat down and waited to be blinded by flashing lights.

A red light flashed before him, and Kirk's mind became empty. Through tunnel-like vision, the blurry blue figure returned, along with an increasingly throbbing pain in his head. The blue turned into yellow, he saw himself. He was on the floor. He didn't know why he was on the floor but he didn't seem very happy. He vision flashed black and green, constantly, his sight was warped- suddenly he became aware of his breathing; he couldn't breathe, it was too much of a struggle. Should he stop? He tried to stop but his chest screamed even louder than his head did.  
He tried to start breathing again but it was so hard. He was in too much pain. He swore he could hear a quiet voice behind him, saying his name, but he couldn't reach it. The white noise was too loud.  
His vision went black and he heard screaming. His screaming.  
Suddenly there was a breeze on his face. Was it the air he lost? He could capture the air..  
"Jim!" A voice called out to him. The air could talk?  
"Jim, I need you to breathe kid, it's _okay_ " the air was now reassuring him. Jim thought this was a friendly piece of run-away air.  
The Captain gasped at the sudden sharp pain in his arm. His eyes shot open and he attacked the enemy in front of him.

"Jim! Hey, no, look kid, it's me, calm down!" he didn't believe the blurry image. Who's me?  
" _Damn it Jim_ , don't make me hypo you again, come on!"  
That voice. Jim thought he recognised it. He wearily pulled his arm back.  
"There you go" McCoy came into his line of sight above him. Next to him was a ceiling lamp.  
"Dammit.." the doctor shook his head, looking concerned at Jim. "I'm so sorry, Jim, I didn't know that god damned machine would do this to you" he muttered.  
"B'nes.."  
"Yeah? You're okay now, well.." he glanced sideways, "Okay for _now_ "  
"Wha' happ'n?"  
"Dunno" he shrugged and leapt to his feet. "I turned on the machine, you started hyperventilating, so I turned it off, then you collapsed onto the floor and started screaming" he folded his arms, his eyebrows shooting upwards. Kirk didn't even look at him.

McCoy sighed. "I'm gonna have to do a physical. Come with me" He began standing up, and held out a hand to help up his friend, but quickly retracted it when Jim only stared at him in panic. McCoy heavily leaned against the wall.

This was going to be difficult.

"At least stand up for me man!"  
Kirk squinted and decided McCoy couldn't do much if he was just standing. So, he shuffled back and hauled himself up against the wall- and promptly fell forwards.  
"Shit," McCoy ran over again, eying him for injuries. "What's wrong?"  
"I can't.. Jim stared down at himself. "I can't feel my legs"

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
